<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Shop Meet by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031184">Coffee Shop Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tea, except neither of them get coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shop was typically calm, not completely silent but not incredibly busy either. So only a couple people would come and go as he stopped in for his order.</p>
<p>Which made it easy to spot any single person that walked in.</p>
<p>Including the gorgeous man that instantly caught Bucky’s eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Shop Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was convinced that there was nothing better for a cold day than a good cup of tea.</p>
<p>Although he just really liked tea.</p>
<p>So he popped into his favorite little cafe to pick up his drink of choice.</p>
<p>It only took him a quickly glance over the menu to decide that he was going to order something a little different from his normal order; he would get a seasonal apple cinnamon instead of his normal plain green. Switch it up a little.</p>
<p>After he ordered he went to stand to the side as he waited.</p>
<p>The shop was typically calm, not completely silent but not incredibly busy either. So only a couple people would come and go as he stopped in for his order.</p>
<p>Which made it easy to spot any single person that walked in.</p>
<p>Including the gorgeous man that instantly caught Bucky’s eye.</p>
<p>The young man was all bundled up to fight the cold, threadbare coat wrapped tightly around him. And he had a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck.</p>
<p>His cheeks and nose were flushed pink from the cold.</p>
<p>Beautiful was the only word that Bucky could think of to describe him. And he wasn’t one to just throw that around lightly.</p>
<p>He started gravitating towards the counter slightly at the other man stepped up to order.</p>
<p>“Just-“ the younger man’s eyes scanned over the menu. “I’ll just take a hot chocolate. Please.” He reached into his coat pocket in a motion that Bucky assumed was to pull his wallet out.</p>
<p>But the other man got there first, holding out a bill to hand to the cashier. “I’ve got that for you,” he murmured.</p>
<p>The young man’s cheeks flushed even darker. “You don’t have to-“</p>
<p>“I want to.”</p>
<p>The cashier cleared her throat. “And what’s the name for the order?”</p>
<p>“Peter,” answered the younger man, smiling a little. He looked to Bucky as he stepped to the side. “Thank you. That was really nice.”</p>
<p>Bucky shrugged a little, collecting his drink as his name was called. “No problem. Just wanted to do that for you.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled up at him, eyes shining. “You’re sweet-“ he eyed the name written on Bucky’s cup. “-James.”</p>
<p>The older man chuckled. “Nah, not really. But I’m glad you think so.”</p>
<p>They stood in happy silence for a moment before Peter moved back to the counter to get his drink as his name was called.</p>
<p>He walked back to Bucky for a moment, smiling a little. “Thank you again. Maybe I’ll...see you again sometime?”</p>
<p>And it was a risky move. Bucky didn’t know anything about Peter.</p>
<p>But he gave him his number anyways. Just in case he wanted to text.</p>
<p>From the smile on Peter’s face, he felt like maybe it was a risk well taken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>